


After it all

by ElurosAthena



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Mara's one of us, The Belgariad - Freeform, The Malloreon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElurosAthena/pseuds/ElurosAthena
Summary: What does Mara really get up to alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic that Mara is writing follows The Seeress of Kell, even if you don't get to read it.

Reyna wasn't expecting Mara to startle so badly when she, Will, and Nico had entered the room. But Reyna's girlfriend, a trained warrior with a great ability to sense when other people were approaching, launched herself at the apparent intruders, summoning her blade, and scattering the papers she had been working on everywhere. Will, who was the only one not to have been brought to the floor, picked up one of the pages. “Belgarion loved his children-.” Mara snatched it out of his hand, blushing, while trying to explain herself. “I’m just trying to continue where David Eddings stopped. Don’t look at me like that, Mr. Mythomagic.” Reyna just kept lying on the floor, laughing at her partner.


End file.
